Lose Control
by grangertash
Summary: Cosima and Delphine are trying to study but one of them has something else in mind


"So my hypothesis is based on the material methyl food supplement prior to epigenetic control based on the expression of certain regulated controls that differ…."

Cosima is sprawled out on the bed surrounded by a pile of textbooks, talking enthusiastically about—something. Delphine knows she's supposed to be paying attention, but all she can think is how utterly captivating it is when Cosima talks about her work.

Cosima has so much passion; it's something that is so fascinating to Dephine. She watches the way the brunette's hands move eagerly as though they have a mind of their own. Her glasses keep falling onto her nose and Dephine has never been more captivated by the way she pushes them back into place with her thumb. There's something about Cosima that is so completely charming.

"Are you even listening to me?" Cosima asks, her head tilting to the side as she looks at her curiously.

"Of course," Delphine replies. "Keep going."

Cosima looks sceptical but continues anyway. She's talking about her primary research on clone cells and it reminds Delphine of the first time 'studying' had turned into something more. Flashes of soft skin and her name sounding so sweet on Cosima's lips run through her head.

Delphine positions herself so she is lying beside Cosima. She gently runs her fingers over the other woman's thigh. Cosima doesn't stop speaking but she breathes deeply and smirks as if to say _I know what you're doing. _

Delphine doesn't stop. She draws patterns on soft skin, very slowly moving higher up Cosima's thigh.

"The diploid genome has created the fusion of two haploid genomes," Cosima continues but her voice is trembling. Delphine notices the way Cosima's eyes darken, the way her breath hitches as her chest rises and falls.

"The subsequent expression of that newly formed the diploid—," Cosima stops and breathes deeply. Delphine watches completely mesmerized by the effect her fingers that are dangerously close to her centre are having on the brunette.

Cosima shakes her head, composting herself before continuing: "…genome to generate a functional multicellular organism is governed by the program…oh my god," she gasps as Delphine's fingers skim the outside of her underwear, feeling the wetness that as build there.

"Okay!" Cosima says flashing her signature grin. "You're dead."

In one swift movement Cosima positions herself so she is straddling the blonde. She takes Delphine's hands in her own and holds them above her head.

"I thought we were supposed to be studying," Delphine asks faking innocence.

Cosima is grinning cheekily from above and its all Delphine can do but watch. There was nothing sexier to her than when Cosima gets that sparkle in her eye.

"Well it seems s_omeone _was distracting me," she whispers so Delphine can feel the breathe on her neck.

"I don't know what you're referring to."

In response Cosima presses a gentle kiss on the blonde's neck sending shivers down her spine. "Oh really?" she asks as she grinds herself against Delphine's jean clad centre.

Delphine moans. "It's not my fault you are so easily distracted," she says her voice obviously thick with arousal.

Cosima kisses her neck again, this time gently sucking on the soft skin there. "You can't think of any other reason I might have been distracted," she asks.

"Bad work ethic?" Delphine teases. Cosima shakes her head and reaches for the blonde's shirt, lifting it until it's just below her chest and runs her fingertips over her stomach.

Cosima teases her shirt higher before pulling it over the blonde's head and presses soft kisses on her collarbone. Delphine has to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning. She can feel brown eyes watch her reactions as her bra is undone and Cosima runs her fingers gently over her nipples. Delphine gasps as careful kisses are purposely pressed against her breasts.

Every action is deliberately slow and Delphine rolls her hips instinctively, desperate for more contact.

She can feel Cosima's eyes tracing over her bare chest, to her waist and to her hips that are trapped between her thighs. There was something so sexy about being under Cosima's stare. "Fuck you're gorgeous," Cosima tells her and even the profanity sounds like poetry.

She takes Cosima's cheek gently and runs her thumb gently across her lips. Delphine thinks she could live fifty more years and still never tire of kissing Cosima.

"So it was my beauty that distracted you?" Delphine teases pulling away from the kiss, trying not to laugh at Cosima's exaggerated gasp.

"I'll show you distraction," Cosima says, moving to undo the waistband of Delphine's jeans and slowly pull them down until the blonde is left in nothing but her underwear.

Delphine watches eagerly as she feels Cosima pull her thighs apart to place herself between them. Delphine can only swallow and think of wet mouths and fingers that she so desperately needs. Cosima kisses her thighs, slowly and deliberately; it's almost too much.

She can feel Cosima's tongue against her skin, so close yet so far from where she needs it most. She rocks her whole body closer into Cosima, and the brunette laughs, clearly knowing exactly the effect she is having.

She gasps when Cosima moves to kiss the outside of her underwear, and softly presses her lips against the wetness. She moans at the feeling, arching her back, close to begging.

Then Cosima pulls away adruptly and Delphine moans to the loss of contact.

"You know what," Cosima says her eyes sparkling with mischief. "I think you're right. I get distracted too easily. We should really just go back to studying."

Delphine sits up. Her centre is throbbing for contact and her breathing is completely erratic. "Don't. You. Dare," she says through ragged breath as she watches Comina pick up a textbook that had fallen off the bed.

"What? I thought you wanted to study?" Cosima asks tilting her head to the side and flashing a playful smile.

Delphine shakes her head and wonders how Cosima manages to make even this so fucking charming.

"So should I continue?" Cosima asks but it sounds more like a challenge.

A challenge Delpine is desperate to lose. She grabs the textbook from Cosima's hands and throws it across the room.

"I don't want to study anymore."

Her voice is thick with need and want. Cosima's raises her eyebrows but her response is cut off by a kiss as she presses her hips into Cosima's centre until she moans.

xx


End file.
